


Love

by lesbianjunnie (chenxingluvr)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, markren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenxingluvr/pseuds/lesbianjunnie
Summary: you're beautiful, mark. the most amazing person to exist
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, markren - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Love

You hold my hand like you always do, kiss me like you'll keep me forever, pull me into your embrace like I'm the only one for you.

I can see the way you look at me, I can tell that you're in love, your eyes sparkle, like beautiful crystals, your touches oh so soft, you're in love I can tell. 

Whenever you walk in, you find me, and when our eyes meet your whole world lights up, "Renjun who lights up the world".

When you're feeling sad you come to me because my presence soothes you, you say my voice lulls you into another dimension, where you're floating and everything is covered in flowers, drunk and high on my voice, I know that you're in love.

You're beautiful, a sole place of happiness, the way you look at me makes me feel so special, you're in love with me, the way you act so careful, you're gentle with me, you care of me like I'm your jewel.

Mark.. what do I say? 

When I look at you I see how much you truly love me, I see how beautiful you are, I see how you shine, you're amazing, you're everything that everyone wants to have.

I'm sorry

You're in love with me, I know, you're so in love with me.

But I'm not in love with you

I tore you down, I let you kiss me, hold me, made you feel like I was the only one for you, but you're were never the one I wanted to hold onto forever

You knew I was never in love with you, yet you held me like I was still the only one, hugged me and made me the light in your world.

You're beautiful, Mark. The most amazing person to exist.

I let myself feel safe in your vicinity, let you see inside my heart, I relished in your love, being the center of your attention, drowned myself in pride that the boy everyone wanted to have was in love with me.

Yet I didn't love you.

I was never in love with you, but you held me tight and let me destroy you, let me break you, let me have your heart and crush it into pieces, let me tear at it piece by piece like it was nothing to you, I took from you until there was nothing left of you.

And so I drowned you and you dragged me with you.


End file.
